Frozen Heart
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: This is basicly a sequal to 'So You're Leaving.' A million thank yous to all who reviewed it. I hope this is as good. Please read and reveiw. JA FOREVER!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Second chapter/sequel to So You're leaving. Very, very, VERY ROMANTIC, I WARN THEE! This is placed about a month after Aelita first…ummm….visits cough Jeremie.

Disclaim: yep…you guessed it…don't own C.L., don't own the song 'Missing You' (Wish I did…) Thank you for reading, and please review.

Frozen Heart

_Why didn't I do it? Why! Why didn't I go after her?_

"…Jeremie, please read for us."

_Why? I'm such an idiot-_

"JEREMIE!"

The young blond man jumped, startled out of his thoughts, to see his teacher glaring at him. Ignoring the sniggers from the other students around him, he began to read the passage.

'"To love, is to dream, the old wise men say. Yet never do dream, your true love away. Love is a blessing, to care is a curse. When one's heart is broken, nothing is worse.'" Jeremie looked up, surprised. How ironic. He knew exactly how the writer felt.

_Why did I ever let her go?_

_Every time I think of you_

_I always catch my breath_

_And I'm still standin' here_

_And you're miles away_

_And I'm wonderin' why you left_

_And there's a storm that's ragin'_

_Through my frozen heart tonight_

Tears darkened random spots on the choir music, and Aelita blinked, wiping her eyes.

"Lit? Aelita? Are you okay?"

Aelita turned to see Ana (her roommate, remember?), looking at her worriedly. "Is there something wrong? You've been so down lately. What's up?"

Aelita shook her head, pink hair falling into her eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all. You know, with finals and everything."

Ana put her hands on her hips, and give her pink-haired friend a 'get-real' sort of look. "You've looked like your dead on your feet since you came back from Princeton. Is it something with Jeremie?"Aelita gulped at the mention of his name, and unbidden, another tear fell. Ana sighed, and sat down across from her. "Okay, fess up, Lit. Did you guys fight or something?"

Aelita shook her head violently. "We've never fought once. I-" she looked at her feet. "I really don't know how to explain. I…it feels as if being so far from him is tearing me apart."

Ana smiled slightly. "You miss him. That's obvious."

_I hear your name_

_In certain circles_

_And it always makes me smile_

_I spend my time_

_Thinkin' about you_

_And it's almost drivin' me wild_

_And there's a heart that's breakin'_

_Down this long distance line tonight_

**FLASHBACK**

"What is wrong with me!"

Yumi looked concernedly at her friend. Aelita paced the room, scared and confused, trying not to cry and not succeeding. "Why I am so afraid?"

Yumi sighed. "It's a big step, Aelita. You know, for…couples. You just got carried away, and got scared. There's nothing wrong with that."

"CARRIED AWAY!" Aelita half-shrieked. "He…I…" she stopped, her face very red. Yumi smiled knowingly.

"You love him, right?"

The look on Aelita's face almost screamed 'are you stupid!'. "Of course I do! I have since I met him." A small, dreamy smile appeared on her face, despite her distress. "There isn't a reason in the world why I wouldn't…" she trailed off for a second, then came back to Earth with an unpleasant bump, hearing someone knock on the door.

At that moment, Jeremie had entered the room, and seeing Aelita, immediately went to her. "Princess?" he asked, softly. Yumi silently left the room, praying that everything would be okay.

Aelita shook her head, and put her head on his shoulder, still battling tears. Jeremie pulled her close, wondering what on earth was wrong. Then it dawned on him, and swore at himself in his mind. How they had almost…Jeremie cursed himself, and tried to apologize without words.

Aelita pulled away suddenly, and looked at him. "Jeremie…I have to go. Go back to collage. Don't…please don't ask why. I love you." And without another word, she ran out of the room, leaving a stunned and upset Jeremie standing in the middle of the room.

**END FLASHBACK-**

Well, that's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think. And again, thank you to all who reviewed So You're Leaving. I hope this measures up to it. Love from: Lady Lucy.

i ain't missing you

since you've been gone away

i ain't missing you

no matter of what i might say

There's a message in the wire

And I'm sendin' you this signal tonight

And you don't know how desperate

I've become

And it looks like I'm loosing this fight

In your world

I have no meaning

I try so hard to understand

And it's my heart that's breakin'

Down this long distance line tonight

i ain't missing you

since you've been gone away

i ain't missing you

no matter of what my friends say

And there's a message that I'm sendin' out

Like a telegraph to your soul

And if I can't bridge this distance

Stop this heartbreak overload

i ain't missing you

since you've been gone away

i ain't missing you

no matter what my friends say

i ain't missing youi ain't missing you

missing youi ain't missing youi ain't missing you

missing youi ain't missing you i ain't missing you

missing youi ain't missing youi ain't missing you

missing youi ain't missing youi ain't missing you


	2. Chap 2

Summary: Second chapter/sequel to So You're leaving. Very, very, VERY ROMANTIC, I WARN THEE! This is placed about a month after Aelita first…ummm….visits cough Jeremie.

Disclaim: yep…you guessed it…don't own C.L., don't own the song 'Missing You' (Wish I did…) Thank you for reading, and please review.

Frozen Heart- Chapter 2

Jeremie's eyes refused to close; yet he couldn't see anything. He couldn't sleep, couldn't take his mind off her. He had no idea what time it was, nor did he care. He could see her face in his mind; he could her laugh…but it still wasn't enough. Why did she ignore him? Leave him? What was he supposed to do?

_BRRRING!_

Jeremie almost fell out of bed, then sat up, staring at the now-ringing phone. Why the heck would call this late at night? He shrugged, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"JEREMIE BELOPLIS!"

Jeremie jumped, almost dropping the phone, but the person the end continued to yell angrily.

"I KNOW YOU"RE THERE! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!"

"Who is this?"

"WHO IS THIS?" echoed the speaker, so loudly that Jeremie was afraid it might travel to the next rooms. "ANA, YOU IDIOT!"

"A-Ana?" Jeremie stammered, trying to get his thoughts straight. Then he remembered. "Ana, Aelita's roommate?"

"Very good, you fool," Ana said, a little quieter, but very sarcastic. "Do you have any idea what you did to Aelita? She's crying her eyes out almost all the time! She told me what happened, you know," she added, her voice lowering. "How scared she got. Did you even apologize?"

"Aelita's crying? Because of- of me?" Jeremie's eyes widened, feeling sudden self-hate fly though his head. "How-what do I do? I thought…"

"She loves you, you idiot," Ana told him. "She was too afraid to tell you that she was afraid about what ever happened -or almost happened- to confront you. So she came back here. It may not be your fault, but you gotta fix it."

Hope- a glimmer of hope- shown in Jeremie. "What do I do? I'll do anything."

Ana chuckled lightly, her anger seemingly gone. "There's a choir concert here tomorrow night. She's in it. I think you should come."

Jeremie smiled truly for the first time since Aelita left. "I'll be there." Ana sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" She hung up, and for a few moments, Jeremie stared at the phone, then a very wide smile grew on his face.

He would see her tomorrow.

_There's a message in the wire_

_And I'm sendin' you this signal tonight_

_And you don't know how desperate_

_I've become_

_And it looks like I'm loosing this fight_

_Sweet kisses…too sweet, almost…all she knew was that she felt as if she was on fire. He pulled away, both lips and hands, so suddenly her self-control snapped. But she wasn't the only one who lost control…_

Aelita's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, gasping for breath. Sunlight streamed through the windows in her dorm room, almost half-blinding her.

Ana stood at the foot of her bed, hands on hips, smirking and scowling at the same time.

"So…have a 'Jeremie' dream again, Lit? You said his name enough times in…oh…" she checked her watch- "the past five minutes." Aelita went beet red.

"I wasn't having a dream," she lied uselessly, her red face betraying her words. "Why about him, after all?"

"Because you love him, Lit. You told me yourself."

Aelita sighed. "I don't know, Ana. I wish I could see him again…but what would I say? It was my fault we haven't been in contact…both of our faults why I left, and we're not in contact." Her face was now more purple than red.

"It's his fault too, and I'm sure he'd regret it," Ana told her wisely. "He's quite a gentleman, from what you told me. And you…never know when you might see him again. If I were you, Mistress Aelita, I'd be ready for anything."

Aelita looked suspiciously at her roommate. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ana just smiled. "Just as it sounds." She winked, then left, leaving Aelita completly confused.

LATER THAT DAY-

"Oh, my God. Aelita?"

Aelita turned, and smiled as she felt her black-with-pink-hem skirt swish around her. It made her feel like an actual human Princess. At that thought, Aelita's smile faltered, thinking of who used to call her that. But then she shuruged, and looked at the speaker.

Ana gapped at her friend. _Eat your heart out, Jeremie_, she thought, and smirked.

"Blow 'em away, Lit," she said, and Aelita laughed.

"I'm just trying not to blow out my ankle walking in these shoes!" She gestured to the three inch black heels the choir was supposed to wear. Ana smiled, then gave Aelita a quick hug.

"Sing your heart out, Lit," she told her. Aelita smiled, hugged back, then went off to the choir room to practice. "Sing to Jeremie," Ana added softly, smiling.

Sooooo...what will happen? Will JEremie show? Will Aelita be mad? Or will mushy-ness be the result of this? (can't you guess) Please review, and I will update SOON:)


	3. Last Chapter

Summary: Second chapter/sequel to So You're leaving. Very, very, VERY ROMANTIC, I WARN THEE! This is placed about a month after Aelita first…ummm….visits cough Jeremie.

Disclaim: yep…you guessed it…don't own C.L., don't own the song 'Missing You' (Wish I did…) But I DO own the song in this chapter.

Thank you for reading, and please review.

Frozen Heart-Chapter 3

Jeremie felt very out of place, standing in this huge auditorium, dressed in his black dress pants, and a light blue polo shirt. His heart was pounding a mile a minute as he stared up at the empty, unlit stage. Around him, parents and friends of other choir singers talked and laughed, nothing to worry about.

Then it began.

Thirty collage students, all dressed mostly in black, stepped out onto the stage, and began to sing in Latin. It was a beautiful sound, even though Jeremie had no idea what they were saying.

There she was, her face lit with joy, her green eyes and pink hair blazing in the midst of black dresses and suits. Jeremie had never seen such pure joy on her face before. As he sat, stunned, unable to take his eyes off of Aelita, the song changed, and the choir faded into a semi-circle at the back of the stage. Then Aelita stepped forward, and approached a single microphone in the center of the stage. As she looked around, her eyes met Jeremie's, and for a second, widened considerably. Jeremie felt his heartbeat begin beating so fast, it was almost painful.

That was Aelita began to sing, not taking her eyes off of him.

_"I try to sleep_

_but my eyes won't close_

_you're in mind as always_

_I saw your face, the day I left_

_Can you forgive me?_

_Can you still love me?_

_My heart is colder_

_Without you now_

_I do know why_

_Though I don't know how_

_My heart is frozen without you_

_You were the only warmth_

_The truest love I knew_

_Please come back_

_And thaw my frozen heart…"_

Aelita let her voice trail off, unaware of a single tear that fell down her cheek. She couldn't take her eyes off of Jeremie. She stepped back from the microphone, letting the choir echo the chorus of the song.

_How did he know?_ She though franticly, hardly able to think of anything else. She smiled. What did it matter? He was there. For _her_.

The song ended, and the choir melted back into the proper concert format. Aelita moved without thinking, her gaze still on Jeremie. She barely realized what she was singing for the rest of the concert. He had always frazzled her thoughts like that.

Suddenly the concert was over, and Aelita found herself bowing in unison with the rest of the choir. The applause rang, almost deafening, through the room.

Aelita walked, now quivering, through the crowd of congratulators. Where had he gone?

"Are you looking for someone, milady?"

Aelita spun, hearing his voice behind her and praying she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

Jeremie smiled warmly. "Hello, Princess."

"Jeremie, I am so sorry-"

Jeremie gently pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "You are the one who needs not to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am. So, so sorry." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, and there's no way I could ever stop loving you, no matter what happens." He touched the small silver heart pendent around her neck. "Don't you remember?" Aelita caught his hand, grinning.

"How could I forget?" Jeremie smiled, and, still holding hand, led her out the door. "Jeremie, where are we going?" Aelita asked a few moments later as they exited the building.

Almost as if he had been waiting for her to ask, Jeremie spun, and took her face in his hands. "Aelita…are you still afraid?" He stroked her cheek, and Aelita shivered at his touch. "I plan to love no one else but you. Please let me show you that." Completely stunned by the emotion in his voice, all Aelita could was nodded slowly. Jeremie's eyes widened, staring at her as if he was staring _into_ her. Then he kissed her, hard, his hands suddenly touching her with a gentleness that betrayed the obvious need in his kiss.

"HEY! Get a room, and move it!"

Jeremie and Aelita parted, laughing at Ana, who was yelling from the door. Aelita waved, and Ana waved back, then disappeared.

Jeremie drove, Aelita's head resting on his shoulder. The radio was on, playing on an 80's music station. The pink haired girl sighed, looking out the window at the stars. So perfect. Just like Jeremie. She knew where he was going, even as he turned down a secluded dirt road. The car rumbled along for about five minutes, then Jeremie stopped the car, and turned it off. He smiled, stroking her hair for a moment, then got out of the car, went around, and opened her door.

He took her hand, and lead her out into a moon-lit river bank a few feet away. No words were spoken- none needed to be spoken.

Jeremie tilted her head up, and kissed her deeply, his arms tight around her. She kissed him back, knowing full well what this was leading too.

An hour later, she lay on the soft moss, still wrapped in his arms. Aelita smiled, and snuggled closer.

"Now I know what I missed…"

Jeremie's eyes opened, and he smiled, raising an eyebrow. "What? Making love?"

Aelita laughed softly, and tickled him. "No. Being in love. I missed you, Jeremie. What just happened…" she grinned. "It's fate. And a nice bonus," she added, and Jeremie chuckled.

"An even better bonus is what tomorrow night may bring," he said, and Aelita laughed.

"That's fate, too."

Okay, okay, okay. The end sucks, I know. I hate endings. But other than that: what did ya think? Is it any where near as good as 'So you're leaving'? Thank you all so much. YOU ROCK!


End file.
